Ban (Staff)
For the type of ban used in guest rooms, see Ban (Room) A ban is a type of punishment intended for rule-breakers. When players get banned, they can't log into Habbo for a specified amount of time. The amount of time banned depends on the severity of the player's actions (see below). Most bans for minor offences tyically last 2 hours, but if if a player has committed a more serious one, the ban may last longer. Types of bans Bans are separated into 9 categories, listed below: Scamming Main article: Scam Includes: offering free credits in exchange for: furni (Only for furni when it is in the official habbo tradable currency 'coins') or Habbo accounts, or information, or Instant Messenger details, or email addresses and the like. Promoting scam sites via URLs or links. Stealing furni by tricking Players into playing games and then kicking them or by disappearing after they've paid to stay (P2P). This is usually a 30-day ban (if you are giving out scam sites, you get banned for 11 years!), but it may be increased to permanent if there is sufficient reason. Note that the vast majority of reported REAL scams; the mods will do nothing at all and say to use the CFH system to report "Real emergencies" Personal Identifying Information Includes: asking for, receiving, or giving out ANY personally identifying information of another player, including family members of theirs or another player or personal information about any staff member. Examples include: web cam offers or requests; selling, trading or lending Habbo accounts, school names, pay pal account names, Instant messenger details, email account information, streets, locations, meeting places, phone numbers, mobile numbers, photos, etc. These are sometimes 4 hours, but usually are permanent if the offense is serious enough. Fraud Includes: Credit Card Fraud, SMS text fraud, land line fraud, any credits fraud. Offences category usually results in a permanent ban. However, if the player decides to pay back the amount of fraudulent credits, the ban can be removed. Sexually Explicit Behavior Includes: cybersex, advertising prostitution, soliciting or participating in cybersex or lapdances, furni for cyberspace, discussion about sexual acts, giving out porn URLs, etc. This ban is usually 2 hours in length. If there is repeated behavior, the bans will increase incrementally. Harassment Includes: bullying, sexual harassment, multiple rooms created to harass another member, cloning a member name to harass, yelling out loud about another player in a room, spreading rumors about a Player, creating any Habbo name to harass another player, and the like. Usually a 2 hour ban, unless the behavior is repeated or extreme. Disruption Includes: flooding, room raiding, attempting to disconnect another player, blocking doors or teleporters, repeated attempts to trade against another player's will, guest room game disruption, abusing the Call for Help tool, etc. Usually a 2 hour ban. This is the most common ban that people get. Hate Speech Includes: racial slurs, gender slander, etc. Not usually less than a 24 hour ban. Staff do not tolerate hate speech and believe it to be completely unacceptable behavior. T&C (Terms and Conditions) Violation Includes: promoting the use of illegal drugs, password phishing, keylogging, using third party software to disrupt the programming of the hotel, discussion about illegal activities, violent role playing, making death threats, making bomb threats, disclosing or sharing or posting confidential Sulake information on the web or via email or any electronic or printed form, as per your Terms and Conditions agreement, underage Habbo players, etc. These bans are often permanent bans. Permanent bans A permanent ban, commonly called a perm or to be permed, is basically a ban in which the time limit is permanent; though despite the name being "permanent", most bans are usually 11-12 years long. Many bans last until 2020, and most players simply create a new account and continue playing. Some players, when creating a new account, will make their username their banned account's name with a "=permed" suffix (i.e. Myusername=permed). The idea of a perm ban is to make it so players cannot play Habbo but within the lime limit set so players cannot get Sulake in trouble with the law for the banned player's losses (even though in the Terms and Conditions they already state: "Purchases of Habbo® Coins and of Premium Subscriptions (as defined below) are purchases of a limited, non-transferable, revocable license. The license may be terminated immediately if your account is terminated for any reason, in Sulake's sole and absolute discretion, or if Sulake discontinues providing the services on the Site.") IP bans An IP ban is when a player's IP address is blocked. When a player with an IP ban tries to log in, even with another account, the servers will read the IP address and decline the request. Some IP bans can be cleared by changing your IP address, and many third-party programs claim they can change a player's IP address in order to become unbanned. This is not recommended, as some of these programs may infect your computer with malware when downloaded. However, simply unplugging your router (pherhapes when going to bed) may change your IP, as some Internet providers may have many IP's for users. When you unplug your router, your provider may automaticly put you on a new IP. (Remember to plug back in your router or you will likely not reciave any internet connection). Safety bans Safety bans are a special type of ban exclusive for accounts that have had their security compromised by a hacker. Usually lasting 24 hours, they are intended to deter hackers from accessing the account and prevent additional damage by banning the account and closing access to Habbo. Proof that the account was taken over by an unauthorized user must be provided and players cannot request one. Safety bans were once common during Old Habbo, but are rare today due to various security upgrades implemented in New Habbo. However, more recently, safety bans were initiated to compromised accounts during an exploit in account security. [1] What you lose If you become banned, you could lose the following: *The ability to access Habbo through the banned account or your IP address, if it is an IP ban. *Your Habbo Home will become inaccessible. *Any HC or VIP days will be lost during the ban. *If you are permanently banned, you can not retrieve your furni, badges, trax songs, friends list and/or rooms back. (You also will find the terms and conditions stop you from holding Sulake responsible). *Habbo limits the small amount of free stuff they give you. What you can still have *If you didn't receive an IP ban, you can make another account. *Rooms on your past user can still be viewed and used by anyone. (As long as they're unlocked or have a teleport connection to them). *Any groups made by the banned account, well still be in use. (Unless the group was the reason for the ban). *All trophies will still have the banned account's name engraved on them. Category:Punishments